Timeless Ocean
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Just my take of a possibility I wanted to explore on the connection between Elizabeth and Eleanor. But of all the many things to see, I wondered how it would turn out to be between these two girls and their history. One-shot, R&R please.


Timeless Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

This is strictly my interpretation of these two characters. Honestly there was not enough evidence to prove or disapprove my thoughts on the matter as I actually discussed this subject with a few people. However I'm just entertaining the idea if it were true.

* * *

~ New York ~ (1895)

"Looks like everything is going to be alright" said Elizabeth spying on her father and young little Anna Dewitt as they played at the park.

Leaning against the tree she was hiding behind, she gave some thought to her existence as she honestly didn't know why she was still around. By all tense and purpose she should had faded away into nothingness since Anna was saved from Zachery Cornstalk. Her still being here was a paradox in itself. But in a way she guessed she was like the Luteces of being everywhere yet nowhere at the same time with her consciousness spread throughout all of time and space.

Although she technically didn't exist anymore, it was fine. As long as Anna was happy and safe then that's all that mattered to her.

Staring at her father and alternate self, she saw in their future that everything was going to be fine. Booker Dewitt finally got his act together with stopping his drinking and gambling habit. Although pain staking and hard, he did get a respectable job as he slowly paid back his loans while caring for his daughter.

However as a god of time and space, she may have cheated a bit letting a little good fortune come his way to make things easier. He did deserve this second chance after all as he endured a lot of suffering just to rescue his daughter.

Breathing a sigh of relief she wondered what to do with her life now. She had all of time and space to explore with endless possibilities of what she could see. The building of the Great Wall of China, the construction of the Eifel tower, the signing of the declaration of independence, the moon landing, the colonization of Mars, the possibilities were infinite as there was so many things she wanted to witness humanity achieve or going to achieve in the far distant future. Before departing to some forgotten part of history, she looked back to young Anna as she wanted to see more of what would become of her. With her power she could see all of Anna's possibilities both good and bad on the basis of choice each splintering off to something potentially new and interesting along the way. Tracing her fate, her face began to drop slowly bit by bit as she saw an outcome that was rather distressful. Although Anna would grow up fine, her child in one timeline would suffer a rather horrible fate which would then affect his child as she would grow up in one of the most hellish environments on Earth. But with so many timelines of this same event occurring simultaneously across the continuum, she could only choose to intervene with them one at a time. Getting ready to disappear into a tear, Elizabeth could only feel saddened.

"Almost as if my family is cursed to suffer" the time lady said sadly as she soon disappeared.

* * *

~ Atlantic Ocean (light house) ~ (1968)

It was a painful battle across Rapture with so much hardship and strife. But she did it; Eleanor had successfully escaped that underwater hell as she was now on the surface feeling the sun for the first time in her life. Sitting on the edge of her escape vessel was her fellow little sisters as they relished in the feeling of their freedom.

However Eleanor felt ambivalent as Sophia Lamb had just climbed out of the pod as she took a seat on the other side with her back faced to them. Truly, the young teen could not forgive her mother for the monstrosities she had committed. During her reign of power, her mother had claimed everything was for the greater good even how everything would get better. But it was just another façade, another lie to hold everyone within her grasp. But of all the lives she had ruined, she had committed an unforgivable act by taking Delta from her. Ironically if not for what her father who taught her about the value of life, she would have killed her in a heartbeat. But even pleasuring herself with the thought of the many ways she could kill that horrid woman, she could hear Delta's voice whispering to her not to go down to her level. Although her father was no longer alive, he was still literally with her in spirit to guide her with her life.

However as things stood, she was honestly at a loss. Looking at all the children around her she was not sure what to do. Obviously returning them to their homes was a must. But how was she supposed to do that? They were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Getting back to land was not so much an issue then more so of where their destination was. Each of the little sisters came from different places. Frankly she'd be lucky if some of them knew where they lived. But regardless she would return them all home no matter how much time it took.

But then what about herself? What should her purpose be? All these years, she had dreamed to come to the surface and feel the open sky to know what it meant to be free. Now that she was here, what was there to do now? Through her memories of the citizens of Rapture, there was so much needed in order to live on the surface world. But the main cause of concern was that she was for all tense of purposes non-existent. Unlike the other little sisters, she was born and raised in Rapture. So she had no citizenship to live anywhere. However it was just another hurdle she needed to overcome.

So scooping her legs up and sitting in the fetal position, she gave a sad smile. "There are a lot of things that needs to be done and no one to help me do it . . . ."

"Not exactly no one".

Her eyes widening in shock, Eleanor jumped to her feet turning about as her hand lit up in a blaze to attack whoever the intruder was. Noticing the potential danger the little sisters got behind her as they looked out to who was there. But looking to who was talking, Eleanor's threat assessment immediately dropped. The woman standing in front of her wore a blue dress, jacket, and a white corset. But she was obviously no splicer as her skin nor facial features had any of the tell tale signs that she used any plasmids. Although this woman didn't seem dangerous, what alarmed her was the fact she came out of nowhere and snuck up on her of all people. Living in Rapture, you always needed to be quick on your feet or you might end up in an ambush by a bunch of homicidal killers. If someone like herself with all her physical and mental enhancements couldn't detect this woman that was something to be worried about.

"There is no cause for alarm" smiled the woman waving her hand trying to seem peaceful. "Oh where are my manners" as she then extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth".

Slightly unbalanced as she wasn't used to these kinds of greetings, the young teen slowly yet warily took her hand to shake it, "_but if anything I can fry her if she tries anything_", "Eleanor Lamb".

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Eleanor could only respond with a stare as there was no honest way she could answer without sounding crazy.

"Let me guess, you just came from a secret underwater city several hundred leagues under the sea. But you decided to leave as you didn't like the housing arrangements".

"How did you . . . ."

"Lucky guess" as Elizabeth then turned her attention to the little sisters. "Look at all you adorable little things. I bet you all want to go home don't you?"

Looking to each other momentarily not sensing any form of danger, the little sisters one by one stepped forward and greeted the strange lady.

"Yes we would like to go home".

"I want to see my mommy".

I want to be with my family".

"There there" said Elizabeth, "We'll get you all home in no time".

Before Eleanor could utter a word of either protest or skepticism, they all instantly found themselves on the shore of some beach. Arriving there, the young teen could see the many surprised faces at their sudden appearance.

"What was that? How did they get here?"

"Was there a magic show going on here?"

"Where did they come from?"

But to Eleanor, she was more curious to how this lady was able to get them all to land so easily. Even at her very pique, she herself did not have the power to teleport this far away let alone with passengers. Even coupled with all the best scientific minds Rapture had to offer, she did not understand how she did it as there were too many incalculable variables to take into consideration. Allowing her mind to return to the here and now, she saw someone was missing amongst them. "Where is mother?"

"You mean that blond lady?" Elizabeth questioned. "I dropped her off somewhere else".

Opening her mouth to speak, she then closed it. If this was how they parted ways then it was fine. It's not like it mattered to her. But in a way of irony although she genuinely hated her she would still miss her mother to which at the very least would have liked to say goodbye. Perhaps it might have been better this way. As she continued to muse, she found herself interrupted by that strange woman again.

"Not exactly up to the latest fashion trends of the late 60's" as Elizabeth circled around Eleanor examining her current attire of the big sister suit. Once again before the young teen could say something, the strange lady seemed to have pulled out some cloths from thin air once again baffling the teen prodigy. However she saw no reason to refuse them as she noticed people were looking to her strangely from what she was wearing. So quickly finding a secluded place, she got into her dress and quickly rejoined everyone else not wanting the little sisters to be around that strange lady any longer then they had too.

But being audience to the exchange, the little sister's eyes sparkled at the spectacle.

"Wow, are you a magician?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Perhaps another time" Elizabeth smiled. "It's about time I returned you all to your proper homes" to which they all cheered too. One by one the group teleported within a block away of each of the little sister's homes as the girls eagerly ran home to be reunited with their families as many tears of joy were shed at their return.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile as a sense of empathy came over her from a stand point of observing and sharing essence with each of the girls as she experienced their happiness in being able to come home. Looking to Elizabeth, all within a course of a day she had performed a great deed for what she had done in bringing these lost children back to their homes. Although this great act told volumes of her character, her scientific inquiry was another matter. This lady in blue was still a great enigma as her knowledge and abilities were things she did not understand. Simply put from what she could gather, if people defined her as perfect then Elizabeth would have to be otherworldly. As her mind continued to wander about her sudden yet magnificent savior, she was brought out of her thoughts as her gaze turned to her.

"Well it's about time I took you to your home now".

"Home?" Eleanor questioned almost startled by the concept. ". . . . I . . . . I actually have a home here on the surface? Do I have family here?" as her tone reflected a balance between worried yet excited.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded as she placed her hand to Eleanor's shoulder as they both seemed to have been standing in some residential area still within New York.

But to Eleanor's curiosity it had suddenly become early evening.

"This way" as Elizabeth pulled her along.

Putting up little resistance she followed her curious of who this family might be. Considering the facts, the range was quite large of who it could have been. However thinking of the possibilities she felt her stomach turn. If they were relatives of her mother, it was not something she was looking forward too. Granted she shouldn't judge people before knowing them. But after the things she went through, she'd rather not have to go through that again.

Sensing her thoughts, "it's actually a relative on your father's side".

"Father?" Eleanor then said somewhat happy yet sad concerning the topic. Then straightening up to compose herself, the teen asked the next thing that was on her mind. "Who is this relative?"

"Your grandmother" said Elizabeth as she turned back flashing a smile to her. "Her name is Anna, and I have a feeling that she will be very happy to see you".

"Why?"

"It's doesn't matter right now" as Elizabeth then pulled a picture out of her pocket handing it to Eleanor.

"Father" she then said remembering Delta's face from all those years ago.

"We're here" as they both stopped in front of a stairway to a door. "Just go up there and introduce yourself".

Feeling her anxiety racing, this was an entirely new feeling. In its own amusing way she had faced creatures and monsters that would give children nightmares, yet here she was afraid to meet her own relative. "I . . . . I'm not sure I can do this".

"You'll be fine" as Elizabeth pushed her up the stairs. "Just introduce yourself honestly and she'll accept you with open arms".

Gripping the picture in her hand, Eleanor hesitantly began climbing as her petite body shook nervous to what was going to happen next. "_Calm yourself, it'll be alright. I just need to believe_". Now standing in front of the door, her body trembled as she raised her hand slowly pushing the button as she could hear the door bell ringing inside.

"I'll be right there" as voice called back.

Feeling her heart pounding in her ears, her blood racing through her veins, her legs turning to jelly as they felt like they were going to give out from beneath her, "I can't do this!" as she turned to see that Elizabeth had disappeared without her noticing. Before she could even think about running, she was halted in her tracks as the door opened in front of her. Now standing there was a very elderly looking woman around her seventies. Although scared out of her wits of what she should do, she tried her best to calm herself as first impressions were always the most important. "Hi" she stuttered.

"Hello" Anna greeted back curious to who this stranger was at her front door. For one thing she was not expecting any guests and certainly not this late in the hour. But staring at the child in front of her, she seemed to have bared some air of familiarity. "What can I do for you so late in the evening?"

"I . . . . I . . . ." as the teen took a deep breath to steady herself. Looking to the picture she was holding, she handed it to the elderly woman as her eyes widened to them. "My name is Eleanor" she said carefully, "and I'm your granddaughter". Of course there were better ways she could have said this, but the direct route was always best as that was the way she had always lived her life.

Looking to her with a mix of shock and intrigue, Anna took the photo from her as she traced her finger along the face of the picture. Then looking back to the girl, she saw it in her eyes. Joy in being able to meet her. Fear at the possibility of rejection. Concern with how she would react. But smiling softly, Anna embraced the teen. "Welcome home".

"Grandmother" said Eleanor as she then hugged her back.

Watching some distance away, Elizabeth smiled glad that everything was going accordingly to her calculation. When Anna's son became M.I.A. and was most likely assumed dead, the elderly woman fell into a sense of depression. One of the greatest tragedies for any parent to endure was to outlive their own children.

But this way she was hitting two birds with one stone as Eleanor would have a place to call home and Anna would have a family again. As the teen prodigy would tell her story, Anna would be able to accept it as her father Booker always told her stories about a secret city hidden from sight filled with fantastical things that went beyond imagination. But if anything else Eleanor was her own proof with all the powers she possessed. As she would tell her story, Anna would come to learn the fate of her own son who died heroically rescuing his daughter from that underwater city.

There was still much work that needed to be done and lots of timelines that she needed to fix. There were so many versions of Eleanor out there and some of them not so very nice. In some of the worlds, she needed to figure out how to save Anna's son. But looking back once more, she would try to drop in once and a while to see how this Eleanor was faring with her new life.

* * *

~ New York ~ (1978)

Elizabeth coughed dusting herself as she walked out from one of the tears she opened. "Last time I get in between mortar fire" Looking over her cloths to see tears and burns, the time lady snapped her fingers as her cloths went back to normal. Ten years had passed and young Eleanor was now a young woman of twenty six. Getting up to date, Eleanor didn't even bother with high school as she took the G.E.D. test and passed with flying colors as she then went directly to a very prestigious college. Remarkably to all her peers and professors, she gained a degree in every biological field possible from genetics to biochemical engineering.

It wasn't a fact that Eleanor was aiming to overachieve, but simply it was all just too easy for her. Frankly she could have achieved anything within any field of science, math, language, and etc as there was nothing outside her reach. With all the greatest minds of Rapture encoded into her D.N.A., she could have walked into any test without studying and still pass it without effort.

But even with all her achievements it was still the 70's as there was still prejudice against woman being in the work force as men at the time suffered from the idea of an inferiority complex that a woman would be capable of achieving more than them. Although the job market was not vast, she still did get plenty of good offers as anyone would be a fool to overlook her talents.

"I'm going now grandmother" waved Eleanor as she walked out the door.

"Have a safe trip" said Anna as she closed the door behind her.

Walking down the stairs, Eleanor looked left and right to see if it would be safe to teleport to her job without causing too much commotion. But then she spotted that lady in blue. "Hello, I haven't seen you in a while. How long has it been? Ten years? You didn't seem to have changed a bit".

"Eating well, plenty of exercise, doing Pilates . . . ."

"Pilates?" Eleanor questioned.

"It's nothing, but seems you're still living with your grandmother. That's pretty nice of you to stay behind to care for her".

"Grandmother is old now and she needs someone to care for her. I honestly thought about trying to improve her life with ADAM. But I'm not sure I should".

Elizabeth could understand her hesitation. ADAM had the power to perform miracles and save lives. But it was a science that should not see the light of day. Although Eleanor was smart enough to modify it for safe usage, she did not want to run the risk of its secret ever getting out. Humanity was still far too young to handle the responsibility that came with this science. Although this knowledge had the potential to save millions of lives, it had the equal power to ruin them. As evidenced by the splicers of Rapture, even the best of people could fall as the power ADAM provided was far too intoxicating. What more what if it got into the wrong hands? What if it got into military hands? Once a great dream of healing will turn into a nightmare of death and destruction which was a burden she knew Eleanor did not wish to shoulder as she had seen it all before. Deciding to shift topics, "so how do you get to work? You don't seem to own a car or a bike. Do you use a bus?"

"I teleport to work actually, it's considerably easier and cheaper means of travel".

"Aren't you ever worried that someone might see you?"

"It happened once" as Eleanor recalled the memory. "It was actually one of my colleagues at work who saw me reappear. The bloody fool had the bright idea of trying to black mail me in a failed attempt to steal my work and have his way with me".

"What did you do?" Elizabeth then asked.

"Hypnotized him into forgetting to which I then had him drop his pants while dancing on the counter in front of everyone".

Elizabeth laughed as the Eleanor smiled to it.

"Now if you'll excuse me I do need to get to work. Will I be seeing you around again? I wanted grandmother to meet you in thanks for bringing me to her".

"Unfortunately I can't stay as I still have lots to do. But tell her I said hi OK".

"Alright then, see you around" as Eleanor teleported away.

* * *

~ New York ~ (1988)

Another ten years had passed as Eleanor was now thirty-six. But her physical appearance hardly reflected her age. Aside from Eleanor, Elizabeth was well aware of the fact the ADAM in her body was constantly regenerating her cells slowing her aging process to a fraction of what was normal. But no one bothered to question it as it didn't really seem that important.

Now standing in a cemetery, Elizabeth looked down sadly to Anna's grave or rather her own alternate self as it lay peacefully resting next to her husband under an oak tree. "From 1892 to 1984" Elizabeth read. "A loving wife, mother, and grandmother, she will be missed". It was times like this that she realized how different she was from being human. She was effectively immortal never dying or aging as she would have to watch the people she loved and care about die all around her.

"So you're here this time".

Elizabeth turned around to see Eleanor with a child at her side. It seemed during the time she was away she got hitched and had a kid.

"Go to daddy" Eleanor smiled to her child, "mommy needs to talk to this person".

"OK" the child replied as they soon ran away.

Now looking to the woman in blue, Eleanor gave Elizabeth a quizzical look.

"Is there something on my face?" as the time lady rubbed herself to make certain nothing was on it.

Cocking her head, Eleanor reached up as she pinched Elizabath's cheeks spreading them. "Either you look very good for your age or you must be a time traveler".

"What gave you that idea?" she murmured.

"A very unusual brother and sister came to visit me and gave me there book. Most of the time they were talking utter nonsense to which I ignored them until they went away, but reading their book it talks greatly in detail about the workings of quantum mechanics which alluded to the fact of the possibility of time travel".

"OK" as Elizabeth sensed that the punch line was soon going to be apparent.

Eleanor then paused to gather her thoughts. "I was always curious about my own lineage as I looked through grandmother's old pictures as I then came to learn that you had a rather striking resemblance to her. But by certain variables and statistical calculation, it should not be possible. Yet here you are". Eleanor then hugged the woman in front of her. She was absolutely certain of her identity regardless of how impossible it was. But piecing everything she knew of her and her abilities, it was the only conclusion she could come up with. "I'm glad to be able to hold you like this again grandmother".

Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit before her expression became more solemn as she slowly reached back to return the gesture. "Thank you" she whispered. Although god like in her existence, her heart was still connected to that of her family as she wanted to be with them for as long as she could. However they were really Anna's family as she was just a mere shade of a forgotten world. For this reason she did not want to intrude where she didn't belong. But hearing those words by her own granddaughter gave her more happiness then what she could possibly ever see or experience within the infinite boundaries of time and space.

"Will you be able to stay and have dinner with us?"

"Won't your husband be curious to my presence?"

"He knows who wears the pants in our family" to which both woman laughed too.

"But I have so much work to see too and . . . ."

"You're a time traveler" Eleanor injected with a smile. "Make time".

Staring somewhat dumbfounded, Elizabeth gave a nod. "I'll bring the wine. Some of the best France has to offer".

* * *

~ New York ~ (20XX)

Standing within a hospital room, Elizabeth could only look sadly as her granddaughter was dying.

Eleanor had lived an amazing life and achieved wonders most humans could only dream about. In her life, she came to open up several research facilities aiming for the sole purpose of easing the suffering of humanity and improving the world based on her sense of ethics and morals.

Along her journey of life, she expanded her horizons visiting multiple countries, studying their cultures, and experiencing what it meant to be alive. In a funny way, she was a regular Indiana Jones action hero along with her husband with all the havoc they caused during their travels in dispensing righteous justice on the corrupt and wicked such as the Triad of China, the Yakuza of Japan, the Mob of Italy, the Mafia of Russia, some religious fanatics of country side towns, and a few politicians along the way.

But of all her greatest achievements, she raised a loving family as each of her children was gifted by the blessing of ADAM in her body. In testament for her achievement, her children and their children would always come to visit her bringing gifts and stories that they wanted to share with her.

Finally getting her alone, Elizabeth gave her granddaughter one last visit.

"Hey there" said Eleanor giving a weary smile.

"Hey" said Elizabeth back as she went to her bed side to give her a hug. Time rots away everything and that was something she could not change. Even with all the genetic blessings Eleanor was gifted with at how long lived she was she was still bound by the rules of mortality. Even though she had the resources and knowledge to artificially extend her life, her belief in humanity was her deciding factor. As a human being she was only meant to be on Earth for a set period of time. It's during that time it gives meaning and purpose to one's life. Here she was now lying in a hospital bed as the flame of her life was soon going to be blown out. So taking a seat, she held Eleanor's hand within her own. "There is so much I wanted to show you. So many amazing things out there to see . . . . I don't want to see you go" as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry grandmother" as Eleanor tried to put on the best smile she could while gripping her hand back. "I don't ever believe in goodbyes, but so long for now. I have lived a rather long and rewarding life. Although we will never meet on the other side, I'm confident that someday we'll be able to see each other again".

Elizabeth gave a strained chuckle. "My own granddaughter trying to cheer me up when she's the one that's supposed to feel sad".

"It's always hard to see a loved one go. But grandmother, I have a request I would like to ask of you".

". . . . Anything you want".

". . . . Watch over my family. They are very reckless and free spirited bunch. Undoubtedly going to get into a lot trouble, would you mind keeping an eye on them for me?"

Elizabeth smiled deeply to this as she stood up and kissed Eleanor on the forehead. "For the rest of time" she responded to which the child of Rapture smiled too. Within a few days, she passed away peacefully in her sleep. Although Eleanor would tell her enemies that they would die afraid and alone, it was quite the opposite for her as she met death with company to see her off and with courage in her heart.

For the many generations to come, a legend would be passed down her family line that in their time of great need a woman in blue will appear to guide them whenever they are lost.

Although it was a promise that'll take the end of time to complete, Elizabeth was happy to still have family out there.

The End

* * *

Author's notes: This was just an interesting idea I had to which I figured 'why not'.

If you do a bit of digging, it's revealed that subject Delta is in fact the biological father of Eleanor. Sophia Lamb choosing his genetic profile was something of her decision. But Delta getting paired up with Eleanor was something that could've been on purpose, by fate, or purely coincidental. However we'll never entirely know.

When I looked at Elizabeth and Eleanor in relation to their time frames, it made sense to me of the possibility they could in fact be related to each other in such a relationship. But as I discussed the idea with others no one could truly prove or disapprove it as there was not enough physical evidence to really say. But as an idea in itself, it just seemed really interesting to me if it were true.

Well I hope this was a good read and I would be most grateful if you could leave a review.


End file.
